El Circo
by Srta A
Summary: En ocasiones la belleza es imperfecta y la mejor declaración de amor es el dar libertad. Cuando Edward llega a la ciudad con su circo, Bella descubre ambas cosas.


**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**"La vida entera es un circo, tan solo tú decides entre ser el espectador o el protagonista"****.**

Isabella Swan restregaba su pie con irritación, era la quinta vez que su prima Tanya movía el inmobiliario de su habitación.

―¡Tanya, deja de mover las cosas de mi cuarto! ―gritó presa del coraje, más que del dolor.

La culpable la escuchó desde la cocina, pero decidió ignorarla. "Está molesta", pensó mientras tomaba su café.

―Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Emmett, Sue, vengan ahora! ―Charlie apartó la silla del camino de su única hija y le ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, sostuvo su delicada mano en la suya y besó su mejilla.

―Tienes que tener más cuidado, podrías caerte y hacerte mucho daño, o peor aún, morir. ―Al pronunciar la palabra no pudo evitar estremecerse, Isabella era, junto con su esposa, lo que más amaba y necesitaba para vivir.

―Padre, te amo y aprecio tu preocupación por mí, pero, ¿podrías dejar de tratarme como una inútil? Que sea ciega no quiere decir que sea estúpida. ―Había intentado decir las palabras con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, pero evidentemente fracasó, ya que sonaron llenas de reproche y enojo.

―Cariño… ―Isabella odiaba el tono que, en ocasiones como ésta, usaba con ella, era como si se dirigiera a un niño en lugar de una mujer de dieciocho años, como lo era ella.

―No uses ese tono conmigo. ―Molesta se paró de la cama y contó lo acostumbrados pasos y se dirigió a la ventana sosteniéndose del marco de la misma, la abrió lentamente, respirando el aire puro para tranquilizarse. _Cómo odio ser prisionera en esta casa, en este cuerpo. _Esos pensamientos eran comunes en su vida, pero últimamente la soledad de la casa reflejaba la soledad de su alma. Jasper, su amado primo, se había marchado a estudiar a la ciudad. Angela, su única amiga, se casó ese mismo verano, y Tanya, la insoportable prima, estaba a punto de casarse con Vladimir, el banquero del pueblo.

_¿Qué será de mí?__,_ se preguntó en silencio.

_¿Qué pasaría si mis padres mueren?_

―Necesito aire, necesito salir. ―Se volvió rápidamente hacia donde suponía estaría su padre.

―Claro, dime dónde quieres ir y yo… ―_Y yo iré contigo_… Isabella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir y no era aquello lo que deseaba.

―Emmett me puede llevar, no es necesario que me acompañes. Creo que escuché que un circo llegó al pueblo, me gustaría ir. ―Caminó hacia su cómoda y tanteó la superficie hasta encontrar sus guantes.

―Bella… ―Charlie se estaba asustando. Dejar salir sola a su hija no vidente, sin su protección, era algo que no podía permitir.

―Lo siento, cariño, pero sin mí no saldrás. ―Usó un tono de autoridad que solo un padre podía impregnar en su voz.

―Lo harás si quieres que sea feliz, porque, padre, ahora no lo soy. ―Charlie sintió su corazón contraerse al escuchar las palabras de su hija. ¿Qué padre no anhelaba la felicidad de sus hijos?

―¿Padre? ―Isabella pensó que se había ido de su habitación sin siquiera avisarle, y eso la entristeció.

―Sigo aquí, cariño ―contestó Charlie todavía indeciso.

―¿Y bien? ¿Me dejas ir o tendré que escaparme? ―Charlie notó el tono decidido de su hija y no pudo más que rendirse.

―Llevarás a Emmett contigo, y te quiero temprano en casa, ¿entendido? ―Isabella sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a saltar de felicidad.

―Gracias, gracias. ―Se dirigió hacia su cama en el habitual trayecto ya conocido por ella y, a tientas, tomó las manos de su padre.

―Mi amada hija, no hay nada que no haría para hacerte feliz.

.

.

.

―Huele delicioso. ―Isabella disfrutaba del olor a maíz y algodón de azúcar como si fueran lo más delicioso del mundo.

―Señorita, a mi me huele a animales y a sudor. ―Emmett llevaba a la hija de su jefe tomada de su brazo, procuraba que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Mientras en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta del por qué querría venir al circo, cuando no podría ver el espectáculo. Pero, vamos, Isabella Swan siempre había sido especial en su forma de ser.

―Sé lo que piensas, Emmett, y es muy simple la respuesta: Amo oír a las personas, sus voces, sus risas, hasta sus gritos; parecerá tonto, pero hace que me sienta viva, como si de alguna forma viviera a través de ellos. ―Emmett meditó un rato su explicación y no pudo más que admirar a la joven que conocía desde niña y que, prácticamente, era su hermana.

―Bueno, hoy no te sentirás sola ni un solo momento, creo que hasta te volverás un poquito loca ―le comentó mientras observaba una impresionante cantidad de personas entrar en una enorme carpa roja, y entretanto compraba los boletos pensó: _¿Qué espectáculo tan bueno presentarían para atraer esa cantidad de personas?_

―Emmett, no soy una niña, ve tranquilo, juro que no me moveré de aquí. ―Emmett la observó durante un momento, debatiéndose, pero después de advertir que había mucha gente alrededor y ningún peligro eminente, se decidió por ir rápido al baño y volver.

―No hables con extraños y no te muevas de aquí. Lo juraste, Isabella.

―No soy tonta, sé perfectamente que este lugar no es la habitación de mi cuarto, ahora vete. ―Le hizo un gesto con su mano y se concentró el oír el espectáculo y la alegría de los niños al contemplar un elefante.

―¡Ese maldito deforme va apagar por toda las humillaciones que me ha hecho! ―Isabella escuchó una voz proveniente detrás de ella, y por algún motivo le erizó la piel. Pero no tuvo tiempo de descifrar su reacción, puesto que los gritos de "corran" la paralizaron, y de pronto se vio en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sentía a las personas pasar deprisa alrededor.

De un momento a otro, el movimiento en el suelo cambió, las pisadas eran mucho más fuertes y los gritos más altos, y fue cuando supo que la elefante que tanto había deseado poder ver, iba a aplastarla. Justo cuando estaba resignada a una muerte inminente, unas fuertes manos la levantaron del suelo y la apartaron de camino del mamífero.

―Tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó. ―Las mismas manos que la tomaron en brazos, ahora acariciaban lentamente su cabello transmitiéndole paz.

―Muchas gracias, yo pensé que…que… ―No pudo terminar la frase. Jamás, en toda su vida, había pasado un miedo igual.

―Ya estás a salvo, estás conmigo.

―Muchas gracias, señor… ―Dejó la frase incompleta esperando que él le revelara su nombre.

―_Bestia_. ―La fuerte y ronca voz le respondió dejándola sorprendida.

―¿_Bestia_? ¿Señor _Bestia_? Eso no es un nombre. ―Isabella pensaba que la estaba tomando por tonta, burlándose de ella―. Seré ciega pero no estúpida, muchas gracias por salvarme, pero creo que mejor me voy. ―Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero una vez más las fuertes manos las detuvieron.

―No me estoy burlando, así me llaman desde niño. Sabrá Dios cual es mi nombre. ―Edward se sentía estúpido, en absoluto le había molestado no saber su nombre, pero en presencia de esta joven, se sintió mal, debido a su incapacidad de presentarse tal y como una dama como ella se merecía.

―Lo siento, yo…bueno, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Bes…Besti… ¡No puedo! No puedo llamarlo así, lo siento. ―Él sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de la joven.

―¿Con qué nombre te gustaría llamarme? ―Isabella tardó un momento en asimilar su pregunta. ¿En verdad quería que ella le pusiera un nombre? _Bueno_, se dijo así misma, _cualquier cosa es mejor que llamarlo Bestia, eso era seguro_.

―Me gusta mucho el nombre de Edward. Sí, reconozco que es un poco común, pero me gustan las cosas simples. ―Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, se puso nerviosa.

―Puedo escoger otro, tal vez…

―Me gusta. _Edward la_ _Bestia_. ―Isabella frunció el ceño al oírlo nuevamente poner ese apodo a su nombre, y repentinamente un enojo y molestia se apoderó de ella.

―¡Edward! Nada mas Edward, sin _la bestia_. ―El recién nombrado no pudo más que reír al ver a la única persona que, en su vida, se molestaba por su, hasta ahora, apodo.

―Entendido, pequeña, no te alteres.

―¡No estoy alterada! ―Edward sonrió ante el evidente contraste entre sus palabras y su actitud.

―De acuerdo. Mejor dime, ¿con quién viniste? ―La observó detenidamente: su ropa era de excelente calidad, lo evidenciaba el tacto suave de la seda de sus guantes blancos. A lo mejor era hija de algún dueño de alguna fábrica de café o telas, seguramente en estos momentos la estarían buscando como locos y no sería bueno que la vieran en brazos de _La Bestia_. Casi podía imaginar la cara de horror que pondrían.

―Mi amigo Emmett, pero fue al baño y momentos después sucedió el accidente. Todos corrían y gritaban, tropecé y…bueno, solo sé que hubiera muerto aplastada si usted no me hubiera ayudado.

Edward miró la delicada cara de la prácticamente niña que tenía en sus brazos y un sentimiento de protección se despertó en su interior, el mismo que le impulsó a correr en medio de la descontrolada multitud, interponerse en un asustado y enojado mamífero de 7500 Kg y tomar a la joven que se interponía en su camino.

―Los hubieran no existen, así que olvídalo, pequeña. Vamos, te daré algo para limpiar tus manos y rodillas, y no te caería nada mal un vaso con agua. ―Incorporándose él primero, tomó de sus antebrazos a la joven y caminó rumbo a su camarote. Isabella no sabía por qué actuaba tan imprudentemente y caminaba sin oponer resistencia con un hombre desconocido, sin embargo, no podía obviar el hecho de que el hombre en cuestión había salvado su vida.

―Nada mejor que un elefante enardecido para despejar el camino de personas. ―Él estaba bromeando, pero ella percibió que era verdad, no se escuchaba más que pequeños sonidos de pisadas y alguna que otra voz llegaba a sus oídos.

―¿Dónde están todos? ―indagó mientras él la hacía subir unas escaleras. Un momento después, oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse y fue conducida a un suave sillón antes de que respondiera su pregunta.

―Bueno, los más sensatos en sus casas aterrados, otros seguramente estarán poniendo sus quejas en la comisaría sobre que Lola casi los mata, y por consiguiente, pedirán que mi circo sea cerrado y nos vayamos. ―Edward se dirigió a la cocina y agarró un vaso de vidrio limpio, lo llenó de agua y de vuelta frente la joven, lo depositó en su mano.

―¡Pero no es culpa de Lola! ―Su tono de voz se exaltó, notablemente indignada. _Qué gracioso__,__ tan pequeña y con tanto coraje_, pensó mientras tomaba un trapo y lo humedecía con agua.

―Y eso, pequeña, ¿tú cómo lo sabes? ―inquirió mientras tomaba la mano libre que no ocupaba sosteniendo el vaso y pasaba el trapo húmedo por sus manos llenas de tierras y uno que otro rasguño.

―¡Arde! ―Ella se quejó justo en el momento en que posó la tela húmeda en su palma.

―Lo sé, pero es solo un momento. Responde mi pregunta, así te distraes.

―Escuché a un tipo decir que no tenías derecho al circo, era el hermano mayor, que tú solo eras un… ―Isabella calló, meditando ahora más tranquila lo que había escuchado. ¿Deforme? ¿Su salvador tendría algún tipo de problema físico?

―¿Bestia? ¿Monstruo? Ya sé, ¿deforme? Sí, esa es la ofensa preferida de Aro. ―Edward percibió la incomodidad de la joven, pero estaba seguro que no era mayor que la suya.

―¿Por qué te llama así? ―Se atrevió a preguntar asustada por su imprudencia, por esa misma razón saltó del susto cuando sintió sus fuertes manos tomando las suyas para ponerlas sobre su rostro, específicamente del lado derecho.

La piel era seca, con relieves y extraña al tacto, fue entonces que lo supo. Fuego, eso solo podía ser producto del fuego.

―¿Qué te paso? ―interrogó apenas en un susurro.

―Cuando era niño, el amante de mi madre quiso vengarse de ella e incendió nuestra casa; claro está, con nosotros aún dentro. ―Al terminar de resumir la tragedia que lo marcó, Edward no daba crédito que algo que jamás había contado a nadie, hubiera salido de su boca para relatárselo a la pequeña joven frente a él.

―¡Aro es un idiota! Además de un desalmado que asustó a Lola, desearía poder ver a un animal como ese. Es muy grande, ¿cierto? ―La pregunta de la joven produjo en Edward un dolor en su interior. ¿Por qué algo tan puro y bello carecía de la vista para admirar el mundo? Y él, una bestia, la tenía.

―Cierto, es muy grande, pero, ¿por qué no hacemos algo? Ven mañana, puedes ayudarme a bañarla; y si no tienes miedo, puedes hasta darle de comer.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Por supuesto que sí, Bella.

―Acortaste mi nombre, me gusta.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer, jovencita, usted me puso uno. ―Rio mientras pensaban que jamás había reído con tanta facilidad.

―Estaré aquí a las siete de la mañana, no es como que tenga algo que hacer. ―El tono de la joven atrajo la atención de Edward.

―¿Te aburres en tu casa? ―le cuestionó, levantándose y dejando el trapo en una mesa cercana.

―Creo que soy una inútil. No sé hacer nada, o mejor dicho no me dejan, quisiera poder viajar, salir del pueblo, conocer personas, en fin, vivir.

―No eres una inútil, eres preciosa y apuesto que sabes hacer muchas cosas, mejor que muchas otras personas. Y en cuanto eso de salir y visitar lugares, se puede resolver fácil. En los próximos días nos vamos del pueblo, ven conmigo. ―Edward pensó que estaba loco, tal vez hasta tenía fiebre y deliraba, pero algo en su interior lo impulsaba a hacer lo que fuera porque la pequeña que tenía al frente fuera feliz, y cuando la vio sonreír, supo que valía la pena y que ella vendría con él.

.

.

.

_Papá, siento hacerte esto, en verdad, pero no sé si has sentido alguna vez una sensación en tu pecho de inquietud__,__ las ganas enormes de encontrar tu sitio en la vida, ver que ella pasa y tu no te mueves. Eso es justo lo que siento. Me voy por un tiempo, te escribiré cada dos semanas y te diré donde estoy, pero__,__ por favor__,__ no vayas a buscarme, déjame equivocarme, caer, experimentar y confía en mí y en lo que me has enseñado._

_Te amo__,__ y volveré justo para navidad._

_Atte.: Isabella Swan, tu amada hija._

Charlie Swan leía por quinta vez la carta que su pequeña hija había dejado hace dos mees en su escritorio, y como cada ocasión que la sostenía entre su manos, sentía unas ganas locas de ir y traerla a su hogar.

―Quita ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, no permitiré que arruines la aventura de mi hija. ―Renée Swan estaba parada desde hace 10 minutos en la puerta, viendo las reacciones de su esposo y cómo se debatía en una lucha entre ir por Isabella o hacer lo correcto, lo cual era respetar las decisiones de su hija. Así que caminó hacia detrás del escritorio donde estaba su esposo, se sentó en sus piernas, besó sus labios y le dijo:

―Ella volverá, y te amará mucho más por ser su padre y no su carcelero.

.

.

.

Edward miraba a la joven que lo acompañaba hace dos meses dormir pacíficamente, pero que sobre todo la amaba. A veces, despertaba en medio de la noche solo para observarla y acariciar su espalda, lo impulsaba el miedo de que fuera un sueño y que su ahora mujer nunca hubiera existido.

Le parecía mentira que hubiera huido con él, que le hubiera entregado su cuerpo, sus caricias y su amor. Recordaba las veces que juntos alimentaban a Lola, esa elefante era la adoración de Bella. Y cómo no recordar las horas que pasaban hablando, riendo juntos por las noches; esas madrugadas tan perfectas donde por primeras vez tocó sus labios y estrenó su cuerpo.

.

.

.

_―Tanya es la cosa más odiosa de este mundo, no obstante, mi padre es muy bueno y cuando murieron sus padres, se hizo cargo de ella. ―Edward la escuchaba hablar y miraba hipnotizado el moviendo de sus labios, era algo nuevo y extraño, pero sucedía hace ya tiempo la necesidad de apoderarse de esos carnosos labios rosados._

_―¿Edward?_

_―Dime._

_―No me estas escuchando. ―El pequeño entrecejo de ella le hizo saber que estaba enojada._

_―Sí lo hago, me hablabas de tu prima, la loca. ―Se burló mientras reía y se acomodaba mejor en el sillón de su camarote donde se hallaban sentados._

_―¡No lo haces! ¡Maleducado! ―Isabella estaba indignada. Ella hablando como loca y él ni caso le prestaba._

_―Pequeña fiera, no te alteres, lo que pasa es que me tenías concentrado mirando tus labios, es todo._

_―¿Mis labios? ―Isabella preguntó dudosa, pero con el corazón latiéndole fuerte._

_―Me preguntaba si… ―Edward dejó la frase incompleta mientras se decidía si decirle o no, era tan joven, y aunque no lo pudiera ver, había sentido la fea cicatriz producto del incendio en su lado derecho de la cara._

_―¡Edward, dímelo de una vez! ―El arrebato de impaciencia asombró a Edward, sin embargo, antes de poder explicarse respondió con un beso._

_En la cabeza de la joven solo podía pensar "Me está besando", y de esa manera, con timidez, le respondió y se unió a la suave danza del roce de sus labios. Edward esperó a que se resistiera, pero justo cuando iba a separar sus bocas, ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_―Te amo, y no sé cómo, pero haces que no me sienta como la bestia que soy. ―Isabella escuchaba sus palabras y reflexionó que nadie se miraba tal y como era, porque, sin duda alguna, Edward vería el increíble hombre que era._

_―Yo amo tu ternura, tu amabilidad, tu alma y si pudiera verte, amaría igual tu físico, porque, Edward, la belleza pasa y el amor siempre queda, y el mío se quedará contigo siempre._

_Después de esas palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad en esas cuatro paredes, solo se escuchó suspiros y gemidos propios de la tan excitante unión de cuerpos._

_Él los desnudó despacio y tomó las manos de ella en la suyas y estiró los brazos al costado, a la vez que moldeaba su cuerpo con el de ella. Sus pechos presionaban contra él, entretanto continuaba besándola, tomándole lo labios repetidas veces con besos que eran rápidos y ligeros, largos y sensuales, y profundo y exigente._

_―Bella, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? ―Edward preguntó, temeroso de que por un arrebato, le entregara algo que tal vez no estaba destinado para él._

_―Nunca nada se sintió tan correcto como esto. Tómame._

_Él la recogió y la llevó a la cama y comenzó a besarla, bajando hacia sus pechos redondos. Las manos siguieron a la boca, tocando cada parte de ella._

_Con un movimiento más pequeño, él la sostuvo por sus piernas, arrastrándola más cerca._

_Se recostó sobre ella, presionando su dolorida erección en ella, mientras las manos se encontraban con sus pechos._

_Conforme él daba un tirón a los pezones, Bella comenzó a mover las caderas en contra de él._

_Edward intercambió sus caderas y se introdujo en el ardiente y húmedo sexo. Él no pudo detener el gemido de satisfacción en el momento en que la llenó. Y ella, a pesar del dolor y del pequeño ardor, lo recibió gustosa. Con las manos en cada lado de las caderas la mantuvieron quieta, lentamente se movió dentro y fuera de ella. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, y los pequeños gritos de placer se derramaban de su boca cada vez que él la llenaba. Sentir y oír que ella disfrutaba, él estaba más y más cerca del borde de su propio clímax._

_Él la rodeó con las manos y encontró su sexo húmedo. Con el toque más leve, ejecutó el pulgar a través de él y fue recompensado con un pequeño temblor que sacudió su cuerpo. Repitió el movimiento y la sintió apretarse alrededor suyo, hasta que la alcanzó una ola de placer, deshaciendo todo a su paso._

_Lejos, muy a lo lejos escuchó a Edward gemir su nombre, y las manos de él agarraron sus caderas mientras él se sepultaba en ella, derramando su semilla en su vientre._

Edward salió de sus excitantes recuerdos cuando sintió a su lado a Bella moverse.

―Perdona, mi amor, no quise despertarte. ―Ella se restregó los ojos aún con sueño y buscó a tientas la mano de él.

―No lo hiciste, la verdad es que últimamente no duermo bien ―respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―Lo he notado. ¿Cuál es la razón? ―Bella no había querido decirle, pero últimamente había pensado que era hora de volver a casa, faltaba tan solo una semana para navidad y extrañaba a su padre.

―Es hora de volver a casa y quiero que vengas conmigo. ―Edward sabía que este momento llegaría y sentía miedo por la reacción de la familia Swan, a que su hermosa hija estuviera con una bestia como él―. Deja de pensar tonterías, ellos te aceptarán, porque yo te escogí y te amo. Además, estamos unidos para siempre. ―Edward sonrió, recordando ese hecho que alejó como por arte de magia su preocupación, y tomando en brazos a Bella, durmió tranquilo y en paz.

.

.

.

**19 de diciembre.**

_Papá, vuelvo a casa, y espero que no estés muy enojado conmigo, porque llevo unas ganas inmensas y enormes de abrazarte. Te extrañé mucho__,__ y cada día pensaba en ti. Me complace decirte que la inquietud en mi alma desapareció y que por fin encontré mi lugar en la vida, y es junto al hombre que amo y que ahora es mi esposo._

_No sientas celos, ni creas que lo amo más que a ti, es solo que ahora mi corazón es más grande y mi felicidad mayor__,__ y todo es gracias al mejor padre del mundo, que me escuchó y comprendió en vez de doblegarme e ignorarme__.__ Estoy segura que si todos los padres hicieran lo mismo__,__ entenderían mejor a sus hijos y ganarían su amor y respeto por ellos, así como tú tienes el mío, y que de igual manera pienso ganar el del hijo que llevo en mi vientre._

_¿Sabes?__,__ estoy escuchando nuestra canción y yo también te amo y siempre te amaré__._

_Atte.: Isabella Cullen, hija, madre y esposa._

* * *

Canción de Charlie y Bella.

**LOVE ME TENDER / ****ELVIS PRESLEY.**  


_Ámame tiernamente,  
Ámame dulcemente,  
Nunca me dejes ir  
Has completado mi vida  
Y te amo tanto  
Ámame tiernamente,  
Ámame fielmente  
Cumple todos mis sueños  
Porque querida mía te amo,  
Y siempre lo haré..._


End file.
